Answer to Prayers
by judger87
Summary: Continuation of Back to the Future. Keely discovers the Diffys are back to get Curtis.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is my first POTF fanfiction. It follows right after "Back to the Future." It also has some spoilers from "Happy Nird-day" which is my favorite episode! This will only be a two chapter story and then hopefully I will follow it with a couple sequels. I have the ideas but I need to find time to write them.

Chapter One

Keely Teslow slowly walks down the sidewalk. The neighborhood is bustling with kids playing and adults working in their yards. Summer is coming and everyone is happy.

Yesterday, the summer held infinitive possibilities of what Keely could do with her best friend and now boyfriend, Phil Diffy, but now the summer is destined for days and nights of boredom and tears.

"He's gone," Keely said to herself for the millionth time today.

Her thoughts went back to the moment she first realized she was in love with Phil. It was the day after her sixteenth birthday. Phil had tried to do many special things for her but they had all failed. It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Pickford, California when Phil blindfolded her and led to her favorite place in the park. Once he took her blindfold off, she found herself looking at a picnic set up with cake, candles and flowers. Phil explained that the cake had a happy face because she makes him smile; the flowers were there because she loves to wear them in her hair and the lavender was there because she loves the smell. It was at this moment she knew she was in love with her best friend.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she almost runs into Vice Principle Hackett in his banana bike.

"Well, hello, Ms. Teslow," said Hackett. "You know you and Mr. Diffy made quite a spectacle of yourselves this morning."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that Vice Principle Hackett." Keely hopes the conversation would end soon.

"Don't worry about it. Can't say I didn't see it coming. The whole town saw it coming."

_We're we really that obvious_. Keely thought as Hackett started speaking again.

"So Ms. Teslow, be honest. Did the Diffys really move to Canada? Because, I know they have a secret and I will find out." That's Hackett for you; always trying to find the Diffys secret.

"Of course they moved to Canada. If that's where they said they're going, they're there." Keely answers maybe a little too quickly.

"Well, then maybe you could explain to me why their RV is still parked outside their house."

Keely surprised by Hackett's words glances up the street and to her shocked sees the Diffy's time machine disguised as a RV sitting there like it has for the past two years.

"It can't be theirs." Keely says as she tries to regain her composure. "My mom probably sold the house already and the new owners have a similar RV. Um, I better get going. I got exams to study for." Keely smiles and gives a wave goodbye.

"I know you are hiding something Ms. Teslow!" Hackett calls to Keely as she walks away. "And if I wasn't in the middle of my daily workout, I'd follow you. Enrique says thirty minutes a day will keep me buff and ready for the pool."

"Eew." Keely mutters has she tries to get the image of Hackett in a bathing suit out of her mind. _Anyways I got find out why Phil is still here. Please God let it be that he's staying in the past. _

Keely looks back to see if Hackett is gone and he is so she starts running down the sidewalk toward the house that has become like a second home to her. She rushes up to the RV door and pulls it open. It is empty. Just then she hears a familiar voice coming from inside the house. "I found him! Now let's get out of this rinky dink century!"

"Pim!" Keely never thought she'd be excited to hear the voice of Phil's little sister.

Rushing up to the door, Keely takes a deep breath before opening it. She stops in her tracks when she sees Phil sitting on the stairs looking sad and lonely.

Review! Please no flames and keep them G-rated. Hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Sorry about the wait. It has been a busy and stressful week for me. Thanks for the great reviews. This chapter isn't quite has good as the past chapter. It's mostly dialogue. I have discovered that it's really hard to write Curtis so he only has a couple lines.

Chapter 2

"Phil! What are you still doing here?" Keely asks as Phil's frown turns into a smile; the smile that he only reserved for Keely.

Phil gets up and hugs Keely. "We forgot Curtis. We had to come back." Phil answers has he reluctantly lets go if the embrace.

"Oh" was all Keely could say before she was interrupted by Phil's dad who had been standing there with his wife, Barb, Pim and Curtis during the whole scene. "Phil, you already said your goodbyes. We've got Curtis so we got to leave now."

"Thank God! I'm outta here!" screams Pim as she rushes to the door followed by her parents and Curtis.

"I'm not going." Phil says boldly.

"Excuse me?" questions Lloyd.

"You heard me. I'm not going. I like it here. And I'm not leaving Keely. I love her and a hundred years is not going to separate us."

"You do?" Keely says softly but still shocked.

"I do." Phil smiles and intertwines his hand in hers.

Barbara is crying by this point. "Oh, it's so beautiful!" She walks over and give Phil and Keely a big hug.

"Hold the phone! This calls for a family meeting! Everyone in the living room!" Lloyd uses his arms like air traffic control.

"What! This is ridiculous! My perfect brother says he loves Blondie and automatically we're having a family meeting." Pim waves her arms around angrily. "Well, count me out. I'll be in the time machine while you tell Phil that we can't stay here."

"Curtis go with Pim. No want to be forgotten again." Curtis grunts

"Curtis, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry." Lloyd apologizes frustrated. "And Pim, you are coming to the meeting whether you want to or not."

The Diffys just stared at Lloyd for a minute. "Honey, it's not like you to be so firm with the kids." Barb finally breaks the silence.

"I've been through a lot today! Just leave me alone!" Lloyd shouts. "Now, everyone in the living room!"

"Yes, sir" Pim whimpers as they all hurry into to living to take a seat. Phil and Keely are on the love seat while Pim, Barb and Curtis take seats on the couch. Lloyd just stands to lead the meeting.

"Okay, I want every one to raise their hands if they want us to stay here in the present." Lloyd states and everyone but Pim raises their hands.

"Ratsnacks! A girl can't win." Pim complains.

"Lloyd, as much as I want to stay, I want both of our children happy." Barb reasons.

"Well, that settles it. I'm not happy so let's get out of here." Pim jumps up but Barb pulls her back down immediately.

"Here's what I suggest," starts Barb. We stay here until Phil graduates so that he'll have two years with Keely to see what happens. And then when he graduates, wewillreturn home. Who knows, Pim, by that time you may not want to return to the future."

Pim starts laughing hysterically. "That's hilarious, mom. But I gotta admit, this century is a prankster's paradise. Deal.

"Yes!" Phil exclaims as he leaps over and hugs Pim.

"Ugh! Get off me! Love makes you act weirder than usual." Pim shakes Phil off of her as Phil smiles over at Keely.

"Let's start unpacking." Lloyd suggests as he walks out of the room followed by Barb and Pim.

"Me go tell my squirrel friend that me staying." Curtis grunts as he left leaving Phil and Keely alone.

Phil starts to walk toward the door but Keely grabs his hand. "I love you too."

Phil smiled, "I always hoped you did" He gave Keely a passionate kiss. "I better get out there before Pim steals my stuff," Phil says still slightly distracted from the kiss.

Phil walked out the door while Keely just watched him smiling. Once he was gone, she looked up and sighed, "Thank you, God."

The End

Probably not the best way for them to stay but I still wanted the angst of Phil and Keely's time being limited. I'm working on a sequel to this right now. It will be a lot longer than this story and will follow their junior year. I'm not making any promises to when it will be up because life happens. Just keep your eyes open.


End file.
